


How Do You Measure a Year in the Life

by Literallyliterary



Category: Rent - Larson, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: B/c Lucretia is CLEARLY Mark but gets to be Angel in one scene, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Lup and Barry are somehow both Angel and Collins and also Mimi and Roger, Missing Scene, No one is one specific character all the way through, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, This is TAZ through a Rent lens, more fusion than crossover, you'll see how it is as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.Missing and expanded scenes from The Stolen Century but with a Rent twist. Measure your life in love.





	How Do You Measure a Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not every character is going to be the same corresponding Rent character all the way through. And it's not going to be in exactly the order from the OBCR. Just think of it as TAZ but through Rent shaped glasses. This is Act 1, Act 2 to come later. Enjoy.

(Seasons of Love/Tune Up #1)

Merle liked to annoy his teammates by occasionally reminding them in increasingly smaller increments of time how long they had left in a cycle. 

“Only 10 months to go, nerds!”

“40 weeks left!”

“182 days! 182 days!”

“4,320 hours remaining!”

“Approximately 19,387 minutes until we get to die again!”

And when it starts over

“12 months! 365 days! 525,600 minutes!”

 

Each announcement is met with groans, but Lucretia didn’t really mind so much. She too was counting every second, every minute. She loved to view everything from the outside, found solace and comfort in being the observer and record keeper. In addition to her journal keeping duties, she had appointed herself main caretaker of Captain Davenport, who often locked himself in the bridge with his maps and charts and didn’t take care of himself. He cared so much about his crew but often forgot to take his vitamins or even eat at all. Lucretia had slipped into this role seamlessly; she knew she didn’t contribute as much to the crew as the others did. They were heroes, scientists, warriors, and she felt lucky to even be counted among their number. She figured the least she could do was care for the one who cared the most.

\---

(Voicemail #1)

“Message from the Randicarp chieftain, Captain!”

The Starblaster had been on a planet they called Clement, making contact with a tribe who they thought had possession of the Heart of Creation, but the locals weren’t very helpful. They were a homesteading sort of people, and very strictly traditional. They had a holiday for every natural phenomenon imaginable, and no official business was to be conducted on a holiday. That included talk of whatever treasure they may or may not possess. But this message from the chieftain seemed to indicate that it was finally acceptable for them to come and negotiate. Lucretia was the one who received the message and so accompanied Captain Davenport to the meeting.

“Oh your worshipfulness, we bow humbly at your feet. We have come to make a trade.”

The humanoid with the most resplendent crown and robe stood and looked them up and down.

“What could you ever hope to offer us? You are poor and wear no finery. You don’t even have jewels or anything of import. You are so poor and sad seeming that indeed I feel as though I should be gifting you with my unending charity and kindness!”

And that was how Captain Davenport and Lucretia returned to the Starblaster with great bags of food and an enchanted plate that kept any food placed on it hot forever. Taako loved that one, but tended to leave it on and alone and ended up starting multiple fires. 

\---  
(Light My Candle)

A few years later, Barry heard Lup sing for the first time. 

Lup wasn’t a shy girl, but for some reason would only sing in the shower where no one could hear her. Taako was always singing as he twirled around the kitchen, but Lup would just dance to his tunes, hair flowing behind her, arms twisting and hips swaying hypnotically. She had a beautiful voice, Barry eventually discovered with his ear pressed to the door to her cabin. He had been trying to get her to start a fire for him to light some ritual candles for his necromancy practice (he could have done it but fire was her specialty after all, and maybe he wanted to talk to her just a bit) and found her door locked, water running in her private shower. Her voice carried a little, surprisingly soft and delicate for all of her normal brashness. 

Barry loved it, and lingered a bit too long just drinking it all in.

“You okay, Barold?”

Taako was leaning pointedly against the wall just a bit down the hall outside of his own quarters, startling Barry so severely he fell right to the ground. The crash stopped Lup’s singing and the water shut off. A few seconds later she appeared at the door, dripping wet and wrapped in an impossibly tiny towel. 

“What the shit happened out here? Can’t a girl get pretty without a damn racket outside her room?”

Barry didn’t move, couldn’t move. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground and gave some excuse that even he recognized as ridiculous, and after Taako snorted in laughter Barry fled the hall, presumably to throw himself from the nearest tall building. 

“He was listening in, Lulu. I’m afraid I frightened poor B.B.”

“I knew he was there, I have perfect hearing, you idiot.”

“So you wanted him to hear you sing? You barely let me hear you sing. I’m hurt. Wounded, even.”

“Yeah, he’s nice though. You’re a dick and make fun of me all the time.”

“Fair enough, can’t deny it! Now get sexy, Lulu, we’re going out tonight.”

\---  
(You Okay, Honey?)

Magnus had taken a huge beating and was in recovery in the infirmary one night. Merle had just finished laying down some healing spells and had left him alone to rest. His back still ached from the sword wound he had taken, and he paced restlessly, unable to get completely comfortable. There were some risks to rushing in, but he was willing to do anything for his team. 

“How’s the back?”

Lucretia was at the door with a cup of tea and a smile. Magnus grimaced back.

“Not great, can’t get comfy.”

“I’ve made tea with some sleeping potion in it, it will help you get the rest you need.”

“Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate it. Merle is great but lacks a bit of bedside manner. Didn’t even numb the pain before stitching me up.”

“Yikes, so definitely drink this then,” she thrust the cup his way, “And hopefully we can do better tomorrow. We have to keep our best fighter alive and in top shape. We could have avoided this.”

“Don’t go blaming yourself Lucy, you all did great. I rushed in with no plan and paid for it. It happens. I just want you all to always be safe.”

“You’re really something special, Magnus. Thank you for everything. For keeping us safe, for taking care of us.”

“Definitely my pleasure. And thanks for the tea.”

\---  
(One Song, Glory)

“I just wanted something really great to come out of this, Merle.”

“I know, Cap. We all did.”

“But I mean, I needed something really great to come out of this. Just one big success. I spent too many years floundering around, not knowing where I was going. I wonder sometimes if they were even right to pick me to lead you all.

But I feel like I’m doing it for selfish reasons. I wanted to join and lead not just for the thrill of adventure and discovery, but because I wanted the glory, just one moment of pure shining glory. And I got that as we pulled away, all the cheers and confetti…then they were gone. All of them. I feel so guilty, like I could have helped. I could have stopped it by just going back and I don’t know, not be so selfish maybe?”

Merle stared at his captain over the rim of his (very strong) drink. “There was nothing we could have done. We just have to finish this and make it right.”

“I know, I know,” Davenport took another long drink, “We’ll make it right.”

\---  
(Today 4 U)

“LOOK AT ALL OF THIS SWEET, SWEET GOLD I GOT FOR Y’ALL!”

Lup danced into the common area swinging four heavy bags over her head. She laughed before jumping on the table, throwing each of the bags to a member of the crew.

“How on earth did you get this, Lup?”

“There’s so much!”

“Did some favors for a local rich lady! Drove some wild dogs from her yard, burned a house down, you know! Normal stuff.”

Seeing everyone staring at her with their mouths agape, Lup laughed again, “It was an abandoned house that needed to be cleared! I wouldn’t just burn a house down for no good reason, no matter how much fun that sounds.”

The crew visibly relaxed and started dividing up the gold and talking about how to spend it. Davenport wanted parts for the ship, Lucretia was in need of more ink, Taako wanted a new hat. Barry went shyly up to Lup.

“How about you? It’s your money technically. What are you going to spend it on?”

“I’m good for now, darling. Today, this cash is for you.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dancing off to her room. Barry’s blush didn’t fade for hours.

\---  
(Out Tonight/Another Day)

When Taako and Lup decide to go out on the town, whichever town that is, the rest of the crew is never sure whether to stay behind for their own safety or go with them to witness the spectacle. Whenever they are in a place with dance clubs or pool halls the twins are a sight to see. The braid and tease their long blonde hair, ditch the red robes for something more flashy, and paint their faces with the wildest makeup any of the rest of them had ever seen. One night they went out dressed in matching coats of leopard skin, tight shiny blue pants, and black tops that are hardly recognizable as tops given how much skin they showed off. 

Taako was chatting up some of the local boys and Lup started to drink. It took a lot to get the elven witch drunk, but that night she was feeling particularly pent-up and reckless, so she dropped a lot of money and showed a lot of skin to get good and plastered. She jumped up on the nearest table and started to dance for everyone, her resplendent beauty radiating out, every inch of glistening skin and shiny hair entrancing everyone in the bar. She whipped her hair around and flashed her megawatt smile, and the cheers that followed her dance filled her heart with warmth. Until she caught Barry’s eye across the room.

Barry was trying to be happy for Lup. He was trying to be supportive and fun and easy going, but if he was willing to be completely honest with himself (he wasn’t) he was jealous. And jealousy didn’t sit right in Barry, he knew he didn’t OWN Lup, he knew he didn’t have any right to be jealous of all the attention she was getting. But his stomach clenched when he saw other folks in the room ogling her. He caught her eye as she finished dancing and tried to conceal the look on his face (was that anger?) but Lup had seen and was stomping over to give him a piece of her mind.

What she did instead was grab him by the face and kiss him furiously. 

He lost himself in her lips for a few beats and grabbed her by the shoulders, returning the kiss without thinking. Her hands raised up to his hair and he became aware that her right hand still held a flagon of strong alcohol. He could taste it on her tongue, and realized that she was only kissing him because she was drunk. He shoved her away more roughly than he intended, and she stumbled.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lup?” He stormed away, hurt.

She followed him, hands clenched in fury, “Whatever I want, Barry. We might be killed tomorrow. We might not have another cycle. We literally might be running out of time and we would never know. Are you going to sit there and deny what you want? I can’t control our destiny, Barry. I trust myself though, and my soul, that I’m doing what’s right. Why can’t you just listen?”  
They were outside now, and it was freezing. Snow was starting to fall from the sky in great white clumps, and Barry shivered.

“Come on,” Lup sighed, “let’s go inside. It’s beginning to snow.” 

\---  
(Santa Fe)

“You know what I miss? The beach.”

“According to my journals- and I don’t need to go back and read them to remember this- you say that approximately twice per cycle. You know pretty much every planet we land on has a beach, right Merle?”

“Yeah, but I miss my beach. None of the beaches are quite the same.”

“Maybe some day we can run away to a beach planet? A whole planet just for us, covered in a perfect beach. For all we know we’ll be doing this forever, we have time, and chances are we’ll hit a beach planet eventually, since we have all of eternity. Magnus can drum, you can dance on the sand, and I’ll write it all down.”

“Perfect. Yeah.”

\---  
(Life Support)

“There’s been times where there are people I want to hang out with and… it’s stupid. Nevermind. Thanks for teaching me how to swim.”

“Who are you afraid of looking embarrassed in front of?”

“Oh I don’t know all of you but let’s say for example…Lup.”

“I see how it is. Listen. Barry, I don’t begrudge you anything. We’ve lost a lot and there’s a lot more we might lose but the one thing we do have is the one thing that people in love never have enough of- time.”

“I don’t know about love. It’s only been like, twenty one years.”

“Barry, you have all the time in the world, man.”

“Look, I find some of what you say suspect, I’m too used to relying on myself and my own brain. But Taako, I’m trying to open up to what I don’t know and understand. And I think you’ve given me something really important to think about here. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, kemosabe.” 

\---  
(Will I?/Christmas Bells)

Lup and Barry didn’t bring up their fight or their kiss for a while, but not too many cycles later they found themselves gravitating toward each other in the Legato Conservatory. After a few brief and awkward conversations, they decided to work on a duet. They both figured it was a good way to be working together again without any pressure. It was a simple enough task, and they were both relieved to be working on something for pleasure rather than something for research. 

“I think you should play the next four measures very quietly and let the piano part shine here.”

“This is one of the best parts the violin plays, you’re going to tell me to make it quiet so your boring instrument can be loud? No thank you.”

“You always do this, Lup! You can’t play loud the whole time. We have to mix it up.”

“Well then pick better parts to change up, Barold. I’m tired.” Lup flopped onto the couch in the practice room, arm over her eyes.

A weight came down on the couch next to her, and she cracked her eyes open to see Barry’s hand raise up as if to pat her shoulder, hesitate, then he put his hand down again. She barely recognized how fast her heart beat at that sight; she was too focused on her stomach, which felt as though it was full of butterflies.

“Lup, I’m sorry. I love working with you, and I want this to go really well. I’m just really stressed out and I don’t know how to make myself feel better and help you. You’re so stressed out, we’re snapping at each other. What gives?”

“You want to know something, Barry? Something true?” Lup looked at the man sitting next to her through bright blue eyes nearly spilling over with tears. “I’m afraid. I feel like fear has become my life. I want to run and run and run forever. Reason says that we shouldn’t be here, that we should have died years ago. That’s why I’ve been so reckless. I don’t want to regret any minute of it just in case it all goes away forever.”

Barry shifted in his seat and looked at the beautiful elf at his side. His expression softened, “I was told recently something really rather intelligent. We have all the time in the world. We theoretically have eternity. I know you’re scared of it going away, but reason also says we have no cause to think that it’ll end any time soon. We’ve been fighting, things have been hard, and being at odds isn’t making it better. I’m sorry for pushing you away. And I’m sorry for the way I blew up before. Can I make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Dinner?”

“That’ll do.”

\---  
(La Vie Boheme)

When the day came to make their presentation, they watched a lot of other performances. There was a young woman who seemed to be wearing nothing but a clear plastic made of bubbles did a strangely erotic dance to an ear splitting piece of music. That piece was erased from their memories. Another woman played an electric cello and chanted loudly. That piece was also erased. Magnus, Merle, Taako, Davenport, and Lucretia all went and had their work broadcasted for all to see. A young man played a haunting tune on a guitar that sounded vaguely familiar. And then it was Lup and Barry’s turn. 

From the first note, everyone knew this piece was something special. They had worked so hard it was impossible for it to be anything less than lovely. The piece spoke of life, love, heartbreak, birth and death. It sang out themes of beauty, pain, and caring and suffering. When they hit their last notes and stood to bow, the crowd was in an uproar. Thunderous applause and chatter sang around them and their hands were sweaty and clasped tightly, both unwilling to be the one to let go first. 

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk for a while?”

\---  
(I Should Tell You)

“I should tell you, I’m a disaster.” Lup giggled and snorted, still holding Barry’s hand as tightly as possible.

“I should tell you, I heard you singing that one time. You were remarkable. I kept making up excuses to go to your room just in case I got to hear it again.”

“I’d forgotten about that. I knew you were there that first night. I let you hear me.”

Barry blushed. “I was so scared to love you, Lup. I’m still scared.”

“I know.”

And then they were kissing, and they vowed to never go a day without kissing until the end of their lives, or until time itself ended. Whichever came first.

\---  
(La Vie Boheme B)

They came back to the group holding hands and smiling ear to ear, and the rest of their friends who were so much more like family greeted them with cheers and gentle teasing. Lup got on the table they were using to celebrate their artistic accomplishments and raised her glass, grabbing the room’s attention fully.

“To all of us. May our world be made whole and safe. May our pain become perfection. May our bodies be healthy and food be plentiful.”

Then Taako joined her on the table, his own glass raised, “To found family, our beautiful faces, to gold in our pockets and fame in our grasps.”

“To music, the food of love, and emotion. To the end of isolation.” The group was shocked to see Lucretia on the table next, her glass in hand and a smile on her face.

Merle struggled to climb the table with Magnus’ help and boomed in his loudest voice, “To causing a revolution, for changes, for greatness, for making noise, we raise our cups!”

A deafening cheer went up around the room, various members of the conservatory adding their own toasts, and the remaining IPRE crew climbed on the table and wrapped their arms around each other.

Davenport added in his quiet little voice so only his family could hear, “To our lives and those we’ve lost. We are living and living and living and not dying and not without sin. But we carry on, fighting for no more wars and for the light of creation itself. To you my crew and our lives. I toast only to you.”


End file.
